


I'm Not a Squib!

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Squib!Virgil, Wizard!Emile, Wizard!Logan, Wizard!Remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: It was getting dark, he noted. The sun was setting and with each second that passed, the chances of Virgil’s hopes coming true were getting slimmer and slimmer. But he couldn’t give up hope. The letter from Hogwarts would come. It had to come.





	I'm Not a Squib!

Virgil shivered from the chilly autumn weather, wrapping his cloak tighter around himself. It was getting dark, he noted. The sun was setting and with each second that passed, the chances of Virgil’s hopes coming true were getting slimmer and slimmer. But he couldn’t give up hope. The letter from Hogwarts would come. It had to come.

His hands shook as he watched the sky. It was coming soon. The letter would be coming soon, it had to be. The owl would come and everything would be okay. He’d be able to rush out of his cold yard and inside the house, calling for his Dad and Papa and show off the proof that they hadn’t wasted their time like so many other families had told them. That Virgil must’ve have shown accidental magic at some point and no one had seen.

Papa would pick him up and twirl him around, saying that he was so proud of his son! And Dad would probably break out in happy tears, rambling on of how his “Little Gem” was going to have so much fun when he went off to school. They’d pack up Virgil’s trunk together, Papa sneaking in snacks and Dad sneaking in some of the Muggle clothes that Virgil loved to wear. It would be so much fun.

He’d be able to run upstairs to Logan’s room and listen to Logan talk excitedly about how much fun they’d both have at Hogwarts together, all of the secrets of the Castle that Logan could hand down to him. They’d be able to ride the Hogwarts Express together and Logan would sit with him like he always did when going somewhere alone with Virgil because “I refuse to lose my little sibling because I went off while I should’ve been with him.” And Virgil would huff because his brother was so overprotective.

But that wouldn’t happen if that stupid owl with that stupid letter didn’t come right now.

Virgil blew on his bare hands, rubbing them together to stay warm. He glanced back up at the sky, scanning the sky for any owls. What kind of owls did they send? Barn owls? Snowy owls? The owls that said that they had horns but actually didn’t? How would Virgil be able to know the owl that would deliver the most important news of his life from any other stupid owl? What if the owl had flown past the house because they didn’t know where the house was?

“The owls always know where you live.”

The eleven-year-old whirled around, taking a few quick and startled steps back. Logan was standing a few feet away from Virgil in the cloak that their Papa had bought him for school, head tilted up as he scanned the sky. His wand couldn’t be seen, probably hidden away in his holster. Virgil watched his older brother nervously, unable to tell what Logan was thinking.

Was he going to say what Virgil didn’t want to?

“I believe it’s a spell,” Logan said, stepping forward to stand beside Virgil. He spoke like he knew exactly what Virgil had been thinking. “Quite ingenious if I do say so myself. I’d love to talk to the Witch or Wizard who created the charm.” He adjusted his glasses. “Truly fascinating. I wonder how complicated it is. It must be so complicated for the owl to know exactly where they’re going with each delivery.”

Virgil watched him out of the corner of his eye, trying to see if he saw any disappointment, any at all, in Logan’s face. When he saw none, only calm and serene expression, Virgil swallowed and looked to the ground. “Logan, did you really come out here to talk about owls?”

Logan shook his head. “No, I did not. But I thought that it’d be a good conversation starter. Something to break the ice, I suppose.” He stepped in front of Virgil, knelt down, and met Virgil’s skittish eyes with his own calm and fond ones. “I came to assure you that not getting into Hogwarts isn’t the end of the world.”

It was like Virgil’s heart broke at Logan’s, well-meant, words and he stumbled back and glared at Logan. “It’ll come,” he spat. Virgil balled his hands into fists and fought back tears. “The letter’s just late, that’s all! There’s still time for it to come!”

“It’s August thirty first,” Logan said gently. He smiled at Virgil, soft and not at all angry or disappointed. “Any late letters would have been spotted by now and corrected by Dumbledore himself. The fact that a letter hasn’t come to you yet is a clear sign, Virgil. That, and you haven’t shown any signs of magic in eleven years. Virgil,” he leaned forward. “It’s okay.”

Tears pooled in Virgil’s eyes and he said, at this point almost begging Logan to just agree with him, “No it’s not! It was a mistake! It had to be! I’m not, I’m not-” A sob bubbled out of Virgil’s mouth and he slapped a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping them back.

He couldn’t be a squib. He just couldn’t be a squib.

Logan’s expression softened and he stood, stepping close to Virgil and drawing his younger brother into a hug. Virgil broke at the contact, hand falling and grabbing onto Logan’s cloak tightly. The sobs turned into wails and he buried his face into Logan’s chest to try and muffle them. Logan just rubbed his back, holding his brother securely.

It was only when Virgil’s wails died down into small whimpers, hard shaking going to soft trembles, that Logan spoke.

“Papa and Dad are waiting for you.” Logan chuckled sadly and shook his head, tightening his hold on Virgil. “Dad was so worried about you. He wanted to come outside hours ago to talk to you. But Papa insisted that we give you some space. He thought that you might need time to come to terms with it.”

Virgil closed his eyes in shame. He wondered if that was true. Maybe he had known all along that the letter wouldn’t come. That he was a freak among Wizards and Witches. Maybe he knew all along and Papa was right. But it hurt so much to think about that he shoved that thought aside and turned his attention back to Logan.

“I had my suspicions for a few years now,” Logan said gently, tilting his head a little to kiss Virgil’s temple, something he only did once in a blue moon. “When you hit nine years old and hadn’t shown any signs of magic, accidental or otherwise. And have I treated you any differently because of my suspicions?”

“N-no.”

Logan pulled back, crouching down so he was at eye level with his brother. Virgil tried to look away but Logan cupped his cheeks, turning it so Virgil had no choice but look him in the eyes. “And why is that?”

Virgil took a shuddering breath. “Because you hoped that you were wrong?”

“No,” Logan said firmly. He sighed and shook his head. “Because it doesn’t matter. Magic, or the lack of, does not and never has defined you. You are my baby brother and I love you. It could’ve been discovered that you are a magical creature instead of Human and my love for you wouldn’t have lessened int the slightest.”

It took a few seconds for Virgil to speak through the tears, that had seemed to have made a reappearance. “But… but I’m wrong.”

“No.” Logan’s grip on Virgil tightened and his eyes behind his glasses hardened. “You are not wrong. You are perfect. And anyone who says any different is the wrong one.”

Virgil was shunned by Logan’s words, watching him with wide eyes. Did he actually believe that? Did he actually think that Virgil wasn’t wrong or bad or awful for being… or being a squib? Being having as much magic as any regular Muggle?

Logan watched him and then said, voice turning a little gentler, “You are going to be great, Virgil. A lack of magic doesn’t change that. It simply means that you’ll be going to the public school down the hill instead of Hogwarts.” He leaned forward. “And let me tell you this. A large part of me is relieved.”

Virgil almost choked. “Wait, what?! Relieved?”

Logan nodded seriously. “If the letter did come, I was going to convince Papa and Dad to transfer us to Beauxbatons. The people at Hogwarts are so set in their prejudices that if you had not been sorted into Gryffindor then you would’ve been prey by one house or another.” He let out a deep breath and shook his head in disgust. “And God Forbid you joined me in Slytherin. You would’ve been torn apart by the Gryffindors by the end of the first year. The only reason I’m not going by myself is that I’m in my seventh year.”

“But,” Virgil wiped at his eyes. “Why would you go with me?”

Logan arched an eyebrow. “And let you go to France by yourself? Please, as if I would’ve allowed that.”

Virgil laughed wetly and closed his eyes. Virgil’s disappointment and shame were still there. It was practically tattooed into his chest and Virgil knew that it wasn’t going to disappear for a long time. And even if it did, Virgil just knew that it would show up again when they went to Hogwart’s for Logan’s graduation. Looking at that castle that he’d never live in and watching all those students perform those spells that Virgil would never get the chance to. It would probably rip at Virgil’s heart so much.

But, just like Logan said, it wasn’t the end of the world. It might’ve been one of the worst parts of his world, but it wasn’t the end of it. He’d go down to the stupid Muggle school and take their classes and maybe Logan would come home and Virgil could teach him something that he didn’t know. Maybe Virgil would be able to bring his fathers down to his school and show them around.

Maybe everything would be okay.

“C’mon,” Logan said murmured, easily picking Virgil up and cradling him to his chest. “Let’s go back to the house. You’re freezing. Dad has a fire going and Papa has some blankets ready to wrap you in.

Virgil sniffled and rested his cheek on Logan’s shoulder. “Okay,” he whispered cuddling up. He glanced back at the house and saw two figures waiting at the door. His Papa was holding onto his Dad and Virgil honestly didn’t know if it was to give some comfort or to stop Dad from running forward to hug the two brothers himself. Virgil smiled weakly at them.

He didn’t have magic. But, he had his family. That was more than enough.


End file.
